Band Love: I Will save you
by alicexblood97
Summary: Amu and her friends are all members of a local band called Amulet Joker. Ikuto and all the guys are in a band called Black Cat. Amu gets abused by her boyfriend,black cats keyboardist, Tadase. Will ikuto and her friends save her in time? (amuto, Kutau, rimahiko, and eventual Yairi)
1. Amulet Joker

Black Cat-

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi- Bass, Violin (only on slow songs), Lead singer-19**

Loves: Childhood friend Amu Hinamori and chocolate

Pastimes: Teasing Amu, playing gigs with his band

Hates: Tadase Hotori (Amu's abusive boyfriend and only gets along with him because Ikuto wants Amu to be happy)

Family: Utau Hoshina (sister)

**Tadase Hotori- Keyboard-17**

Loves: Drinking

Pastimes: abusing Amu , and going to the bar

Hates- Ikuto Tsukiyomi (only gets along with him because he is afraid Ikuto will find out about him being abusive to Amu)

**Nagihiko Fujisaki- Drums-17**

Loves: Dancing, Rima Mashiro, and Basketball

Pastimes: Dancing, playing gigs

Hates: seeing his friends sad

**Kukai Souma- Lead guitar-18**

Loves: Utau, Soccer, and his family

Pastimes: soccer, spending time with Utau

Hates: when his family is hurt, Tadase Hotori (only gets along with him because Kukai wants Amu to be happy)

Family: Amu Hinamori (adopted sister)

Amulet Joker-

**Amu Hinamori-lead singer, bass and piano (on slow songs only)-17**

Loves: childhood friend Ikuto (secretly), her friends

Pastimes: practicing for gigs, playing gigs and spending time with friends

Hates: when Tadase abuses her and when she shows weakness

Family: Kukai (adopted by his family)

**Yaya Yuiki- keyboard-16**

Loves: candy, ballet, and playing the keyboard

Pastimes: eats sweets and plays gigs

Hates: having to grow up

**Rima Mashiro- Drums -17**

Loves: Comedy, Nagihiko (secretly), her friends and drums

Pastimes: Spending time with her best friends Amu, Yaya and Utau, playing gigs

Hates: Tadase (she figures out that he is abusive but doesn't say anything)

**Utau Hoshina- lead guitar-18**

Loves: her best friends, ramen, Kukai

Pastimes: Spending time with her best friends Amu, Yaya and Rima, playing gigs, and Seeing Kukai

Hates: Tadase (she figures out that he is abusive but doesn't say anything)

Family: Ikuto

AMU'S POV

"You bitch!" he said punching me again "don't lie to me! Where were you?" he demanded his red eyes narrowing. "Tadase I'm not lying! I was at Utau's house!"_SLAP_ "YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE YOU OVER THERE WITH THAT BLUE HAIRED FREAK!"He yelled slapping me again. "Don't you dare talk about Ikuto like that!" I muttered staggering to my feet just to be punched down to the floor again. That's when my boyfriend, Tadase starts kicking me repeatedly. After what feels like hours he finally lets up and I limp over to the door. "If you're done I'm leaving I have band practice tomorrow". With that I left his house. A few moments later I got to my house. Well technically its my foster parents house. I lost my whole family to a fire 3 years ago and live with my friend Kukai's family now. As I walked in Kukai was waiting in front of the door looking worried. "Amu its 11:30! Mom and Dad ar-"he stopped, mid sentence and noticed I was hurt, his face darkened immediately. "Amu….who did this to you?" Looking up I smiled "oh this I just fell down a few stairs at school after you left." He sighed unconvinced. "Ok Amu whatever you say just make sure you put some ice on that arm" I nodded "ok thanks Kukai" I say back hugging him then disappearing into my room.

KUKAI POV

That little bastard is abusing my sister again! Damn you Tadase! She still won't admit it though. *sigh* I guess I will have to tell Ikuto about this tomorrow. He is almost as protective of Amu as I am, and he shares my burning hate for Tadase.

~~THE NEXT DAY~~

AMU POV

I woke up at around 10 and head to Utau's house. Me, her and my two other best friends Rima and Yaya are all in a local band called Amulet Joker. We are pretty well known through the city. I bump into someone that brings me down from my thoughts "O-oh Im sorry sir" I say without looking at the person I bumped into. I hear an all too familiar laugh "Sir? That's a new one Amu" the irresistible voice purrs. Looking up I see midnight blue hair and eyes to match. "Ikuto!" I say with a smile and blush hugging him. "It's been a while! How is collage?" Ikuto is a very close friend of mine I met when I was 9. He has always been there for me. "It's been good" he says with his smirk, returning the hug "you headed to Utau's for band practice?" I nod. "Yea we have a gig coming up and I have a new song I want to try out. What about you? Kukai said you guys don't meet until 3" Ikuto shrugs "He wants me to come over early. Says it's an emergency" I nod a little paranoid that Kukai found out about Tadase. "W-well I got to go. Bye Ikuto! I should be home by the time your practice starts" Kukai, Ikuto , Tadase and another friend of mine Nagihiko are in another local band called Black Cat. As Ikuto disappears I walk into Utau's garage. "sorry I'm late guys" "No problem Amu-chii" our keyboardist, Yaya says. "You look pleased" Rima, the drummer notices with a smirk. Blushing I respond "Yea well I ran into Ikuto on my way here." The lead guitarist, Utau laughs "your still into my brother?" she asks. "yea well your into mine" I reply with a smirk. "h-hey Amu….you look a little pale, you feeling ok? And where did you get tha-" "A-anyway let's start ok?" I cut Rima off before she can say anything about the scar I didn't cover up well enough. They all look at me concerned but nod

((**Amu**, _Utau, _Rima, _**Yaya, **__**All**_))

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
**  
_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
__**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**__**  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.**_

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
Where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh.  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh..yeah.**_

IKUTOS POV

I get to Kukai's and he looks mad. "What's wrong man?" I ask him. "you know how Amu is going out with that idiot Tadase?" I nod " she came home from his place last night with scars and a busted elbow". WHAT?! "So your saying he is abusing her?" "that would make a lot of sence" I punch the wall next to me "Dammit! Kukai we need to kick Tadase out of the band and keep him far away from Amu" Kukai nods in agreement. "we will do it today, I'll call Nagi and tell him the plan." And he walks out of the room to call our drummer. Don't worry Amu I will save you.


	2. Black Cat

NO ONE POV

Now that Nagi knew about Kukai and Ikuto's theory on Amu and Tadase, they came up with a perfect plan. Tadase walked in for practice and noticed they were all glaring at him.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Tadase asked. Kukai pointed at the couch resting in his basement.

"sit, we are gonna play a song that doesn't require a keyboard first."

Looking at them oddly, Tadase did as he was told. Then the remaining members of black cat started to play:

(**Ikuto**, _Kukai_, _**Nagi, **_All)

**Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy**  
_One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
__**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**__  
_I see what's goin' down

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown**_  
I see what's going down

**I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture**

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough_  
**Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough**

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
**It's coming round again**

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**_  
_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**__Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

**Face down in the dirt she says, This****doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough**

After they finished their song, Tadase stared at them dumbfounded. How did they know?

"We put the pieces together Tadase. Now let's get something clear right now" Ikuto said as he stalked towards Tadase. "You go near her again, you're in for the fight of your life."

"And you're out of the band" Kukai chimed in with a death glare directed towards Tadase.

"W-what's going on here" a small frightened voice said. All heads turned to see Amu at the bottom of the basement . Tadase snapped.

"YOU IDIOTIC SLUT!" he screamed yanking her to the ground by her hair. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND OUT YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU!"

"I-I have no idea! I didn't tell them" she whimpered , trembling in his grasp.

"LIAR! YOU KNOW BETTER TO LIE TO ME!" he said repeatedly slamming her face into the hard floor. Amu started crying, sobbing. This time she was terrified.

IKUTO POV  
When Tadase snapped on Amu we were all frozen. But he made her cry, she NEVER cries. Not since she lost her family. So I ran up to him and punched him in the face, off of Amu and into a wall. While Kukai and Nagi grabbed Amu and ran her upstairs, I was beating Tadase up, "YOU ARE NEVER TO TOUCH HER AGAIN, OR I WILL BREAK YOUR ARMS!" I pulled back and called my sister Utau. She picked up on the second ring

_**Hey Ikuto what's up?**_

Get your butt to Amu's NOW"

_**What why? Is Amu ok?**_

I'll tell you when you get here, bring Rima and Yaya too

_**Ok Ikuto, we will be there in a second**_

No matter what Amu no matter how deep in crap you end up, I will save you.

Me: Well since I forgot to do it last chapter….DISCLAIMER TIME! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE SONGS USED INTHESE LAST TWO CHAPTERS

Amu: How do you forget to do the disclaimer?

Me: …..OH IKUTO! AMU WANTS TO KISS YOUUUU

Ikuto: *appears out of nowhere* really?  
Amu: ….Crap *runs away*

Ikuto: aww comeback strawberry*chases her*

Me: Anyway READ AND REVIEW ! 


	3. Keep Holding On Amu

Me: Hey guys! Im soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been super busy with school! :'( Anyway here is chapter 3 of Band Love: I Will Save You!

Utau's POV

I hung up the phone, worried.

"Rima. Yaya. We need to go to Amu's now!" I said running out of my garage with Rima and Yaya close behind. Amu and Kukai's house isn't too far from mine so we got there fairly quickly and burst in the front door only to see a heavily bandaged Amu trembling in my brothers arms

"Amu….what happened?" Rima asked quietly

Without taking his eyes off Amu's trembling form he responded, "Tadase has been abusing her not just physically…. But apparently he has sexually assaulted her too"

"WHAT?!" the three of us yelled in sync.

"More than once"

"R-r-rima….U-utau, Ya-Yaya?" Amu's soft, broken voice silenced us all.

"I-is that you? Come closer" we all kneeled down beside her.

"I'm sorry." She said with a smile "I should have told you" A tear rolled down her cheek. This made me mad. No one makes our Amu cry. NO ONE!

Ikuto Pov

"Utau, Rima, Yaya? Can you help me with a song…..maybe this will help Amu understand that she can tell us anything."

They all looked confused for a minute, then realization dawned over their faces.

Kukai smiled and took Amu out of my arms and Nagi handed me my violin.

I readied my violin and began to play

(Ikuto, **Utau,**_Rima,__**yaya **__A_**l**_l__**)**_

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
**When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in**  
**No I won't give in**

_**Keep holding on**_  
'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
__**Just stay strong**__  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
_**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do**_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__**So keep holding on**_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
**Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
**_**Yeah, yeah**_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
__**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_  
**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
**_  
**Keep holding on  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_Just stay strong  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
_**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**Keep holding on**  
_Keep holding on_

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'**C**_a_**u**_s_**e** _y_**o**_u_ _k_**n**_o_**w** _w_**e'**_l_**l** _m_**a**_k_**e** _i_**t** _t_**h**_r_**o**_u_**g**_h_, **w**_e_**'l**_l_ **m**_a_**k**_e_ **i**_t_ **t**_h_**r**_o_**u**_g_**h**

When we finished our song Amu was fast asleep, her cheek still wet with tears.

Don't cry again Amu, I'll protect you, I'll save you, _I Love You_

Me: OOOOOo Ikuto now you've said it…..So Amu what do you say to that?

Amu: *blushing in a corner*…

Me:… *-_-'* aaaaannnnyway again im so sorry its taken me this long to update! But im gonna try harder to update regularly…..I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA,ITS CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER! Byeeeee!


	4. The Truth of Amu's Innocent Eyes

NO ONE POV

It has been three months since the incident with Tadase and Amu has been acting more distant than usual. But no one knew why. No one except Utau and Rima, they noticed Amu coming to band practice with new slits on her wrist and arms.

"Hey Utau, could Amu actually have fallen into a depression?" Rima asked Utau while the two were out for coffee.

"I wouldn't doubt it Kukai said she hasn't been eating a lot and saying she needs to lose weight"

If only they knew the truth

AMU POV

" _Ew… its Amu. She is so ugly its almost sad"_

"_Don't forget fat I mean she has pig colored hair so she would obviously look like and eat like one"_

"_I heard she cheated on Tadase for a collage guy"_

"_Really? What a slut"_

"_Honestly she should just disappear."_

I hold back tears and head for home. It's a good thing Kukai and Ikuto are at a gig tonight. They are already suspicious enough. As soon as I arrived at home I ran to my room and locked the door. Finally I could be alone. I dug thru my drawers to find my razors. Ah. There they are I sat on my floor and made three fresh slits on my ribs and let the pain relax me. _Knock Knock_ there was someone at my door

"Amu?" Ikutos voice came from the other side of my door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"s-sure give me a minute" I stumbled around hiding my razors and cleaning my cuts. Taking a deep breath I unlock and open the door. "Hey Ikuto whats up?"

Quickly he pushed his way into y room and pick something up off the floor. A razor.

"how long?" he asked, shaking "how long have you been cutting?"

I sighed "about a year"

IKUTO POV

I couldn't believe it. Amu had been cutting for that long….and I was powerless to stop her

"I hope you realize Im telling Kukai" I said she just looked at me sadly and ran out of her room and out the door…..I need to find her. I looked all over the city desperately as I was about to give up and head home I heard the singing of an angel…a sad angel.

_Do you remember when you were 7?  
And the only thing that you wanted to do  
Was show your mum that you could play the piano  
Ten years have passed  
And the one thing that lasts  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my momma cry  
_

It was Amus voice and it was coming from the park! I ran and followed the voice to the old playground her and I played on as kids. She was singing with tears in her eyes.

_I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old  
in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing_

Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes

Do you remember when you were 15?  
And the kids at school called you a fool  
'Cause you took the chance to dream  
In the time that's passed and the one thing that lasts  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry

I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old  
in a place you wont feel cold and I'll sing

Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes

Under my feeling, under my skin  
Under the thoughts from within  
Learning the subtext  
Of the mind  
See creation, how we're defined

My innocent eyes

I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you won't grow old  
in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing

Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Find a star for my direction  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes

Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Faith and innocent eyes  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Faith and innocent eyes  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes

(AN:: this song was all Amu)

"Amu…" I whispered. Her eyes snapped to me and ran into my arms

"Please don't tell Kukai! Please Ikuto.." she begged

"Fine but if you ever cut again and I will tell him, Utau and Rima ok"

"Thank you Ikuto…..I love you"

Me: well that was quite the chapter huh Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yea but im just happy Amu Finally admitted she loves me

Amu: ALICEXBLOOD97 does not own us or the songs used in this chapter! *to Ikuto* I don't love you

ME and Ikuto: Suuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeee


End file.
